1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding convertible top of a motor vehicle with a convertible top frame which laterally has a front, a middle and a rear frame part, of which the middle frame part is displaceably supported via a main bearing means on the body and the front frame part is displaceable relative to the middle frame part via a connecting rod means which has a front connecting rod, a rear connecting rod and an intermediate connecting rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Published European Patent application EP 1 127 725 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0017475 A1 (application Ser. No. 09/791,752) discloses one such folding convertible top in which the front connecting rod directly joins the front frame part to the middle frame part and the rear connecting rod is hinged between the front frame part and the intermediate connecting rod. In the lowered position, the front connecting rod is swung to the rear about an articulated connection which is located on the front end of the middle frame part. When the middle frame part comes to rest in the lowered position laterally next to the motor vehicle seat, the inner front connecting rod requires additional structural space laterally in the direction to the shoulder area of an individual sitting in a vehicle seat.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a folding convertible top of the initially-mentioned type with an improved and simplified structure for obtaining of different roof positions and an improved lowered position, especially for greater shoulder freedom on a seat adjacent to the lowered folding convertible top.
This object is achieved in a roof in accordance with the invention in that the front connecting rod is pivotally coupled to the front frame part and to the front section of the intermediate connecting rod, that the rear connecting rod is pivotally coupled to the front frame part and to the middle frame part, and that the intermediate connecting rod is pivotally connected to the rear connecting rod by means of a joint and is pivotally connected to the main bearing means on its rear section. Since only the rear connecting rod of the connecting rod means which supports the front frame part is supported on the middle frame part, the middle frame part can be made shorter, especially when driving takes place via the main connecting rod which is coupled to the middle frame part in front of the main column.
This advantage is especially apparent when the middle frame part has a seal bearer which is pivotally supported on the middle frame part, and when the folding convertible top is lowered, its front end swings in the transverse direction, especially outward. While the seal bearer in the closed state flushly adjoins the seal bearer on the front frame part and the seal bearer on the rear frame part, the middle frame part can be made clearly shorter. The lowered folding convertible top can be deposited behind the seat in a short lengthwise extension in a position which is favorable with respect to the lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle. The seal bearers which have been swung out to the side can be deposited next to the seats and thus allow a greater seat width.
The object is also achieved by a folding convertible top with the features that the middle frame part has a seal bearer which is hinged on the middle frame part, and when the folding convertible top is lowered, the front end is swung in the transverse direction, especially outward.
In these or generally in comparably built folding convertible tops, the aforementioned advantages of the space-saving deposition of the folding convertible top is achieved by the seal bearer which is pivotally supported on the middle frame part.
The seal bearer is moved preferably via forced coupling with the rear connecting rod during its swinging motion. Forced coupling is achieved preferably by a coupling rod which is hinged on both ends and which executes a swinging motion by eccentric coupling in an operationally reliable manner.